


Two Times Ruby Never Kissed Dean

by lembeau



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, bc that's how i roll, noncon kissing, puts up a rarepair ficlet, walks into fandom 10 years after leaving it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lembeau/pseuds/lembeau
Summary: what it says on the tin, takes place after SPN 4.01
Relationships: Ruby/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Two Times Ruby Never Kissed Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/gifts), [drivingsideways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drivingsideways/gifts), [febricant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/febricant/gifts).



> so i was looking through my fandom email and found some scribblings i did when i was still into spn many moons ago. showed it to the three lovely ladies i'm dedicating this to, and they all said i said i should post it, so here we are.
> 
> apparently i had a lot of ruby, sam, dean feels after the season 4 premiere back in....2009. *shrugs*

Ruby kisses him first. She doesn't know what she wants to know more: if he tastes like Sam or if he tastes like Hell. All she can taste is bitter desperation and pain. It's ambrosia.

Dean doesn't kiss her back, at first. He just stands there and lets her, almost. But she reminds him of what he wants to forget about and it makes him want to peel her skin off. He's half afraid she'd enjoy it.

Ruby fucks him and the entire time she hopes that Sam will walk in and see. Maybe then she'll finally get him to break and he'll come back to her. After all the effort and energy she's put into him, he backs off just because this twice done over meat-suit under her told him to? She twists a little and makes him gasp. She's going to make them bleed.

*

When Ruby kisses Dean for the first (last) time, she would've cried if she could. What, she's been shot, stabbed, punched, forcefully been pushed out of her meatsuit, lived in hell _twice_ and never shed a tear. She isn't planning on starting.

She doesn't know why she's kissing Dean ( _liar_ ) but all she can feel is how he isn't touching her anywhere. She gets angry and would devour him except that he feels like three shades of Sam to the right. And then she's kissing him so she can know how he isn't like Sam. He tastes and feels of desperation, sorrow, pain, seasoned with a pinch of sulfur.

When Ruby kisses Dean for the first time, Sam walks into the room unnoticed. He freezes for a minute and checks himself before he hits ~~Ruby~~ ~~Dean~~ Ruby. He quietly turns and walks out of the room. It's only because the image is seared into his brain, that hours later he realizes Dean wasn't touching her. That Ruby had had one hand bunched up in his shirt and the other one drawn up in a fist. That both of Dean's hands had been splayed in the air by his sides. He feels something uncoil in his chest. He takes a deep breath and heads back to his brother.

After Dean pulls away from Ruby, he stumbles to the bathroom and throws up. The taste of Hell apparently travels well. He wondered if any of the others he'd kissed ever since coming back could taste it as well.


End file.
